


Bath Time II

by Gohans_Onna2



Series: Bath Time [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adorable, Bathing/Washing, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohans_Onna2/pseuds/Gohans_Onna2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Bath Time. This time instead of Bulma forcing Vegeta to take a bath with his young son Trunks, she forces him to take a bath with his eleven month old daughter, Bra! Set about thirteen years after Trunks is born. Yet again cute and funny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time II

**Author’s Note:** Yay! I’m back with some more cuteness. Before we start with this story, I want to mention this little quote that Altair, my awesome beta, mentioned to me:

 

“When you have a boy, all you have to worry about is one penis. When you have a girl, you suddenly have to worry about all of them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bath Time II

 

  

“Ready for your bath, Bra?”

 

Her eleven-month old daughter looked up at her and pumped her legs and arms, pursing her lips as if trying to say something but unable to. Bulma made funny noises to amuse her as she tickled her chubby baby tummy, which made the little girl giggle and squirm.

 

“You’re a good little girl, aren’t you? Mama’s so proud of you,” she cooed, playing with her toes as she began undressing her, a process that the blue-haired baby hated. Bulma usually tried to distract her by playing with her fingers or toes, which almost always worked.

 

 Bulma managed to get her undressed quickly, and was just getting ready to remove her diaper when her fifteen-year-old son Trunks and his fourteen-year-old friend Goten popped into her room uninvited. Bulma scowled at them for being interrupted.

 

“Hey Mom, just thought I’d tell ya that Dad is done training and is getting something to eat. I knew that you were irritated earlier when he decided not to go to the park with you and Bra, so I thought I would just give you a few minutes to prepare his funeral,” Trunks said, winking at her.

 

Bulma smiled wickedly and rubbed her hands together. “Oh yes. Good job, Trunks. Remind me later how evil you are and I’ll give you a present.”

 

Both teenagers laughed at Bulma while Goten tugged his friend out of the room. “Let’s go play that new game, Trunks. You said that they have this new weapon in there that can blow up a whole planet? That’s so sweet.”

 

Bulma smiled and shook her head as she tossed her daughter’s diaper into the trash bin, thinking how amazing it was that the two boys found it astonishing that a weapon could blow up a planet when they themselves could do it many times over. Bra giggled at the look on her face and chewed on her fist at the feeling of being free without a diaper, a sensation that she thoroughly enjoyed.

 

“Yes, you’re my free little baby, aren’t you? Ready for your bath? Yes you are! Yes you are!”

 

“Is it really necessary to talk to the child as if she is stupid?”

 

Bulma closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Bra giggled at the sight of her father in the doorway and drooled on her fist some more.

 

“Well if it isn’t the archetypical missing father.” She turned to look at him with her eye twitching madly, indicating how displeased she was. She sighed then. “You promised me you would spend time with us.” She opened her eyes then and looked at him, her expression changing from irate to sad and disappointed as her arms fell to her sides. “You lied to me.”

 

Vegeta sighed at her pouty expression as he tossed his sweat-soaked towel into a corner. Yes, he had “promised” her and the brat to go to the park, but the thought of it had sickened him to the point of where he ensconced himself in his gravity capsule for the majority of the day. He was not interested in things such as walking a baby around in a wheeled contraption when Bra was perfectly capable of learning how to walk or even fly with the proper training. That was something that his wife wouldn’t know about, now would she?

 

Bulma’s eye twitched again when he remained silent. He looked thoughtful, so either he was hiding something and trying to come up with a good excuse, or he had more interesting things on his mind. “You’d better have a good explanation.”

 

Vegeta sighed once more and pulled off his soaked training shirt. It was unbearably hot out even though it was near nightfall, somewhere in the low hundreds, and the feeling of the air-conditioned house was like heaven against his sweaty skin. He glanced at the blue-haired woman sideways, and saw his naked daughter flailing her chubby arms and legs all over the place, trying to get someone’s attention. She looked like she was going to cry. Or maybe that was just drool all over her face?

 

“Listen, woman. I know that I told you I would go with you to the park, but something more important came up. We can go some other time.”

 

He walked into the bathroom, which instantly had Bulma on his heels.

 

“What do you think you are doing, mister? You won’t get away so easy!”

 

Vegeta grabbed a towel and looked at her, irritated and tired. “Taking a shower, what does it look like?”

 

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t think so, Vegeta. I was going to give Bra a bath, and if you are taking a shower, then there won’t be enough hot water because you use the whole tank!”

 

He glared at her, the towel in his hand looking like it was about to rip from the hold he had on it. “Well isn’t that just too bad.” He smirked at the dismayed look on her face. “Why don’t you just forget Bra and come in with me? Have a little fun.”

 

She growled and threw her hands up in the air, however inviting the thought was. “You are unbearable. I give up. I’ll just take Bra into bed with me tonight and you can deal with two stinky girls!”

 

He stilled. Bulma laughed evilly in her head as she walked back into their room, not wanting to leave her daughter alone for too long. As it was, she was looking like she was on the verge of tears, and Bulma hated to see her baby cry.

 

“Wait a second, woman,” Vegeta said not two seconds later. Bulma continued to laugh to herself. She knew how much he hated the smell of babies, and Bulma certainly smelled like one considering that she had held Bra all day.

 

“Yes, Vegeta? Willing to make a compromise?”

 

He snarled at her, looking like he wanted to strangle her with the towel in his hand. “Yes, you ignorant b—bad person! I hate how you won’t let me swear in front of that brat! It’s ridiculous! She can’t understand what I am saying!”

 

“Oh bull, Vegeta. Remember when Trunks just turned one? Do you remember what his first word was, Vegeta, hmmmm?”

 

He grumbled and threw his towel at her, which she caught. She laughed at him. “Yes, Vegeta, you remember, don’t you? B-i-t-c-h. And he called _me_ it!”

 

“So what? He’s called me worse!”

 

Bulma snorted and threw his towel back at him. He caught it. “Well, whatever. Go turn on the water in the bathtub and we’ll all take a bath together! It will be like old times, Vegeta.”

 

He stared at her, appalled at her words and glowing face. “That baby isn’t too dirty, is she?”

 

Bulma frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips. “No, Vegeta, she isn’t. The only ‘dirty’ thing she did today was throw up on _me._ She was a good girl today, weren’t you, Bra? Yes you were. Yes you were!”

 

Vegeta gave the bizarre pair a look and walked back into the bathroom, mumbling to himself. He had never minded taking a bath with just Bulma, but she always tried to rope him into taking a bath with practically the whole family! Who was next? Her parents? He shuddered.

 

Bulma heard the water turn on in the bathroom and touched her fingertip to Bra’s nose as she winked. “See, I told you, baby. Your daddy is such a softie sometimes.”

 

“Da!”

 

Bulma stilled, her finger moving from Bra’s button nose. She leaned in closer. “What did you say, Bra?”

 

Of course she didn’t say anything, she just continued to lay there and play with her toes, a big innocent smile on her cherub face.

 

Bulma thought quickly, hoping to get her to say it again. “Say it again, Bra. Da! Say it again! Say dada!”

 

“Dada!”

 

Bulma laughed triumphantly at her daughter’s very first word. It had been dada, of all things to say!

 

Bulma scooped up her giggling baby and ran into the bathroom, seeing her husband hang his towel on a hook as the bathtub began filling with water. He was naked and she hardly noticed.

 

“Vegeta!” she cried wildly, holding Bra in front of her under her short flailing arms. “Listen!”

 

Vegeta frowned at her. “What do you want now?”

 

Bulma scowled at him as she stood there. “Bra, say it again! Say dada!”

 

“Dada!” Then she squealed and broke out into peals of laughter and giggles.

 

Bulma watched as Vegeta stiffened and stared at his daughter. _“What did she just say?”_

 

Bulma cooed and cuddled her daughter close against her, lavishing her with affection. “Oh, she said her first word, Vegeta! She said dada! Oh, I’m so proud of her! She loves her dada! Oh yes she does! Go show daddy how much you love him!”

 

Bra was instantly in Vegeta’s arms. He held her away from his body, in shock. Trunks’ first word had, oddly enough, been “bitch” no thanks to his foul language, and Bra’s first word had been “dada”. Did that mean something special, or was he just imagining the lump in his throat?

 

He stared down at his child as his wife fluttered around in the background, talking to herself about something and everything in her genius insanity. She was getting all the baby stuff ready, all of Bra’s floating squeaky toys and her baby soap. Then Bulma was getting naked, which always got his attention, but for some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off his tiny daughter.

 

“Dada!”

 

Bulma squealed something about “how cute!” in the background, but Vegeta wasn’t paying attention to her. The little girl in his arms wriggled around incessantly, nearly screaming and trying to pronounce “dada” over and over again, but she wasn’t able to every time.

 

Vegeta felt a profound sense of something... _indescribable_ then. He didn’t know what it was, all he knew was that he had never felt it with Trunks. It was completely unexplainable. It was like something had dug its hand into his chest and planted the definition of _feeling_ beside his heart. Images flashed through his mind of his daughter as she was growing up and becoming an adult. He could see her hair becoming longer, her body changing, her strength growing. He could see her laughing about life and crying about the unfairness of everything. He could see her going to school and becoming a genius just like her mother. He could see her becoming one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He could see her meeting men and going to school and meeting more men, and a mental spasm of pure death racked his body. Rage filled him beyond anything he had ever felt before. No one was ever going to touch his little girl! HE WOULD KILL THEM ALL!

 

His baby daughter was staring at him intensely, as if she was interested, and then she was trying to reach for something. He brought her closer to his face, looking at her as if he had never seen her before, which just made her giggle as she grabbed for his face. He jerked away just in time before she latched onto his nose. Her lips trembled when she didn’t get her way, but she got over it quickly and she began making funny baby noises at him, as if she was trying to say something but couldn't. Perhaps in a weird, disgusting baby sort of way, she was trying to tell him that she loved him?

 

He maneuvered her so she was lying in the crook of his arm (so she would stop grabbing at his face, her primary target), and continued to watch the slightly amusing, vile baby things she did. She stuck her whole fist in her mouth and began sucking and chewing on it, drooling all over the place, and Vegeta suddenly had a vision of her having a _big_ mouth when she was older, just like her mother. He felt his own mouth twitch into a foreign smile at the mental image. He just knew she was going to be a stunning, beautiful woman; she was his daughter after all. She was his princess.

 

Bulma looked over to the pair from her position by the tub and quirked her eyebrow. Vegeta’s face was looking a little too mushy, whether it was from their daughter or something else she didn’t know, so she asked in concern, “Are you all right, Vegeta?”

 

He blinked, as if snapping out of some sort of trance. He looked at her, and then pulled Bra into his chest and held her as close as he could get her without completely smothering her in his pectoral muscles. She gurgled spit against his bare chest happily, for it was one of the very few times he had ever held her.

 

“I’m fine. Are you ready to give her a bath?” he said calmly, as if nothing was wrong or he hadn’t just had a revelation, and carried his daughter over to the bathtub. Bulma smiled and nodded as she stepped into the almost full tub, holding out her arms. “Here, Vegeta. Hand her to me, she must be annoying you by now with all that drool.”

 

He glared at her, and she blinked in surprise when he pulled the little girl closer and said, “No, she’s fine. I’ll hold her.”

 

Was his voice a just _little_ deeper and just a _little_ more mean? She smirked. Hmm...this was an interesting development. Maybe he actually feeling some affection for his daughter? Maybe a little protectiveness? Perhaps it was a good thing Bra’s first word had been “dada”. Maybe it had snapped something inside the cold Prince...but maybe it hadn’t. She decided to test him.

 

Bulma frowned at him, pretending to be mad as she placed her hands on her bare hips. “No, Vegeta, give her to me. She’s _my_ baby.”

 

His eyes flashed teal, a deadly look for the Saiya-jin Prince. The air was suddenly charged and smelled like ozone, and the little hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms stood on end. Bulma gulped at the unexpected sight.

 

“All right, you can have her, sheesh!”

  

He smirked in triumph as he moved into the tub with her, sitting Bra carefully on his lap so she could lean against his flat stomach for support. She was still clumsy and had just started to learn how to walk, so he kept a close eye on her as she splashed around and played with her little squeaky toys. He gave her the ones she reached for but couldn't quite get a hold of, and she let out several high-pitched squeals in appreciation.

 

Bulma noticed that Vegeta was happy just watching their daughter play, and felt satisfaction like none other she had ever felt. Just seeing them together...it was like a bright ray of hope had managed to filter through the dark clouds of a storm and had shined down upon her and her family. She felt content since the first time she had laid eyes on Vegeta.

 

“Do you love her?”

 

She almost killed herself then. Crap! What if she had just destroyed the whole moment? Vegeta never been fond of hearing the word “love” or even the word “like” for that matter.

 

He stared at her for a moment, blinked, looked down at his daughter, and then something _amazing_ happened.

 

He smiled.

 

Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiya-jins, one of the most powerful, most deadly beings in the universe, _smiled_ , a true, genuine _smile._

 

Bulma melted for that smile. He didn’t even have to say the words; he didn’t even have to do anything, because just seeing that smile was enough to know that he really _did_ love his daughter.

 

She nearly fell onto the pair, wanting to hug both her husband and her daughter at the same time and just cry.

 

“Oh, Vegeta. I just....” She didn’t know. Her eyes got all big and watery, and she latched onto his arm. “You two are just so cute! It’s like you and Trunks all over again! Do you remember all those years ago, what was it, like thirteen years ago?”

 

He scowled. “Yes, I remember. That brat drooled on me all night long! I hardly slept and I felt like I had to take five showers to get clean!”

 

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed a plastic cup that she kept on the side of the bathtub after learning years ago how hard it was to wet one’s hair when you could hardly move.

 

“Lower her into the water for me, Vegeta. Don’t let her squirm too much or I might get the water in her eyes,” she said, filling the cup with water.

 

Grumbling, he supported her weak shoulders, neck, and head with his hand as he lowered her gently into the water. This process he had learned from Trunks years ago, and even though he had not done it since Trunks was almost three, he still remembered the essentials.

 

Bulma hummed as they bathed their daughter together. Bra loved the attention from her father, for she hardly ever saw him, let alone ever got him to take care of her. She was making the cutest, happiest baby noises that Bulma had ever heard, and it just made her all mushy inside. She was so happy!

 

“She will be smart, just like you.”

 

Bulma blinked and stilled the hand that was washing Bra’s tiny tuft of blue hair. “Really? You think so?”

 

He nodded as he began rinsing the soap off her head by cupping his hands and dribbling water over her delicate hair. “Yes, I think so. She won’t be anywhere near as strong as Trunks, but she will be stronger than any human. Her brain will be her weapon.”

 

Bulma made a content sound deep in her throat as she leaned back to admire her husband and child. Amazingly, she didn’t feel scared at the thought of Vegeta taking care of their baby, in fact, she trusted him. She trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her or do something harsh or reckless with her. And from the looks of their daughter falling asleep in the arms of her father, she trusted him too.

 

“Vegeta...you are so gorgeous.”

 

He turned to look at her, shocked at her breathlessly spoken words, and she suddenly looked startled, as if she really hadn’t meant to say it, but it had come out anyway.

 

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. He was staring at her intensely, Bra curled against his chest, her thumb in her mouth. She was so tiny when she was lying against him, her little head resting right below his shoulder on the smooth, hard muscle. That was Bulma’s favorite place to rest her head as well.

 

But seeing the child that they had created together nestled against her father, so small, so innocent, it just made her see Vegeta in a different way. It was rare to see him interact with his children...seeing him do so just made him so much more beautiful in her eyes. Not that she didn’t already think he was drop dead gorgeous...she had always thought him the most stunning man—well, Saiya-jin—she had ever seen.

 

She turned to look back at him, red staining her cheeks, but not from embarrassment. He was still watching her, his hand lying gently over his daughter’s back. Her little bottom was being supported by his arm...it was just so damn adorable. “I...I just think that the two of you together is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Vegeta.” She blinked and looked away, insecure, but then she forced herself to look back at him. He still hadn’t removed his eyes from her. “And I know that you don’t like to hear this Vegeta, but...I love you. I love you, Trunks, and Bra, and I would never trade my life for anyone’s else’s life, because I have the most perfect family in the universe.”

 

He looked down at the eleven-month old girl in his arms, noticed that she had fallen asleep against his chest, and was starting to drool on him because her thumb was slipping out of her mouth. Then he looked at his wife next to him, looking vulnerable and lovely with her face flushed and her soul in her azure eyes, and he couldn’t help but hold out his arm to gather her against him. She sighed the instant she was resting her head on his other shoulder, her hand resting on top of the one on Bra’s back.

 

She didn’t realize who noticed it first, but she was stunned to see the difference in the sizes of their hands. Maybe they had never noticed before, or maybe it was made startling clear by the tiny size of their baby.

 

Vegeta’s hand enveloped Bra’s entire back, and her hand on top of his was just a fraction of the size. She heard his grunt of amusement, and she giggled.

 

“You females are so small compared to me. And yet you still insist on calling me short.”

 

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. “I know. But I still love you.”

 

He looked down at her, his wife, his mate, and smiled back at her. “I know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Author’s Note:** Awwww, it’s just so cute. I can’t take it anymore. Review!

 

Follow me on Tumblr! gohansonna2 :)


End file.
